Clash of the Warriors!
Clash of the Warriors is the on-going fan fiction of this wiki.The story is directed under the leadership of the founder Leone Kai.If users want to insert their name,they have to comment below with their characters's name,Flora beast's name and the name of the Dark Beast if made. Episode 1:The Dawn of a new era! The World was being destroyed. There were earthquakes everywhere. Volcanic eruptions were taking place .At that time, Man was unknown to the world. Only there were animals and abiotic components. The huge forests were being destroyed. All the animals,rats,leopards,tigers,lions,rabbits,deers,elephants.etc all were escaping from........A Beast of Darkness. That Beast of darkness was being followed by a Light Beast. The Dark Beast was destroying eveything that was coming in its way. But the light beast was trying to stop that. Huge explosions were taking place.Then they clashed and a more huge explosion happened there.They clash and clash.They clash again and they fuse and drop to the ground where another big explosion takes place by. After a century or so, in a cave,there are huge rocks.Behind the rocks were,were images of four beast drawn in the rock. A picture of it depicts Pegasus, another picture depicts a Lion. A picture opposite to them depicts a Phoenix and the last picture depicts a Galaxy like thing. The picture of the Pegasus:How long?How long I have slept in darkness?I can't wait anymore.I long to see the Light beasts again and battle them and take over the wold. In a huge city,the BattleBeasts World Championships are going on. It is the Final round.A battler named Zero is battling with John. Both of them releases their beast. Zero releases his beast Rider, a pegasus beast and John releases a Wolf. The beast clash and Wolf is pushed back.Wolf attacks again and pushes Rider. Zero:Ok.You got it. Oh yeah! Go Rider. Rider finishes Wolf and its beast disappears. Zero:You have done very well John. Keep on battling and you will be like me someday. John: Thanks Zero. Battler DJ: So,Zero has won the finals and he is the BattleBeasts Champion. He gives the medal to Zero and declares him as the most strongest blader. A beast appears suddenly and breaks the medal. Zero:Hey what is this? Who has done this? ?????-I am Leone.Leoke Kai.I challenge you. Zero: Ok I accept. # Episode Ends # Episode 2:A fierce battle! As Battler Dj gives the medal to the Battle-Beast Tournament Champion Zero,they found to their surprise an unknown beast destroying the precious medal with one strike.A boy reveales himself as the mighty and the strongest battler Leo. He was standing in between the audience seats and jumped straightly down into the gorund towards the stairs.The battler Dj tried to stop him but Leo agained released his beast and attacked him lightly causing him to lose balance and fall over. He climbed up the stairs which led to the stadium where the beasts of the owners battle.He comes face to face with Zero and asks him that "Is this all you've got to prove that you're no.1?." Then he asks Zero whether he has the courage to battle him. All of the audience were surprised as he was the first to challenge Zero. Zero-Who are you? Leo-I am Leo Kai.I challenge you and when I beat you,I will be BattleBeast's number 1 Battler. Zero-Haha ..You are funny.Just go back if you want not to poke fun about yourself,ok? Leo-Don't you dare to go back instead of fighting against me. He releases his beast and introduces it as the wind-elemental beast,Legend Drago Kai. Zero-I can't step back now! He releases his beast Rider and Rider attacks Drago. Drago pushes back Rider instead of being pushed. Zero-Hey,you are not that bad.Now you will see my true power. Leo-So?Attack Drago!Finish Rider! Zero-Not now!Special Move Pegasus Wing attack! Leo-Special Move-Dragon Crash! A huge explosion happens. Battler Dj-The battle is a draw. Zero-How??? Leo-Oh!It means I am still weak. Zero-Weak did you say? Leo leaves and everyone remains silent. Zero goes back taking the promise to beat him next time. # Episode Ends # Category:A awesome webpage Category:I LIKE THIS Category:MIND BLOWING Category:EXCELLENT Category:OUTSTANDING